Changed past, Undetermined Future
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: The world of Jack Atlas isn't as simple as you think. How do I know? Being his sister helps. Hes not just the cold man you know and love. He has a heart, he bleeds, cares, loves. But shelters his heart from the world to protect me, his sister.


I was bored, more bored then anyone ever was. I was also doodling, with permanate markers on my friend Sly's arm. Why? Because I was bored. Why was he letting me? I don't know he just was. I don't know what goes on in that boys brain!

"Listen students this will be on your test." My teacher Maria said to us, but I didn't pay her any attention.

I giggled insanely, and signed my name on Sly's arm before stopping doodling just as I sighed, sleepily.

Jack, my brother had kept me up last night, made me do my homework. I had better things to do then my homework! Like plan on how to get Jack and Carly together, or even Yusei and Aki! Or Sly and Luna, which I had to do anyway. For Sly, but that's a story for another day. Or even better yet how to steal Jacks boxers without him knowing.

His earrings, necklaces, and belts were running low, and he had told me to stay away from them or I was grounded. Besides his underwear gets more money from his fan-girls anyway.

I wanted to go home and sleep, and hopefully later tonight tear my brother from his D-Runner and get him on a date with Carly. And hopefully by next year have a big sister. But no Jack just had to be stubborn.

"Miss Atlas could you please tell me what Seto Kaiba's favorite card was?" Maria asked me, I knew the answer Blue-Eye White Dragon, but I could resist playing with this. So I said in true style. "Kaibaman, or even better himself." Leo snickered at what I said and I grinned.

Maria smiled at me but said. "Miss Atlas, I know you know the answer, please do not confuse Seto Kaiba with your brother." I pouted at this, but said "Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And brother doesn't love himself! He loves me being with him!"

"Flip sides." Sly said and I growled lightly at him.

Maria shook her head at us, and continued on with her lesson until the bell rang. Signaling to us to go home.

* * *

We, Sly Luna Leo Bob Patty Dexter and I walked out to the courtyard.

Aki was already there waiting for me, see I had stole one of Yusei's shirts earlier this morning, because she had asked for it. I mean he'll never miss it, hes got a million more in his room. I hope.

But really whatever got me money. Though Jack has tons of fan-girls, his stuff was running out. Yusei had a few fan-girls, mainly Aki, which is another reason I want them together. It might keep the fan-girls away. And well sorry for Crow but he doesn't have many, Raven does, plenty, but Crow? Nope. Nada, Zilch, Zero. I had to go into the black market with him, and I was risking my life to get the things anyway! No thank you. But I had to work with what I got I guess.

I ran over to her and smiled. "Hey Aki-Nee-San." I said to her and handed her the bag with the shirt in it. She handed me the money and then looked over my shoulder to where the others where. "Aki?" I asked. "Yes?" She said looking down at me.

"Jack's busy today and cant come and pick me up. Will you walk me home?" I asked her innocently.

She smiled and nodded. I grinned and waved at the others, silently telling them I was going home. Sly was blushing and covering his arm with the incriminating marks, most of which where him confessing that he liked Luna, from and inquiring Leo and Luna. He scowled at me, possibly because I was leaving him to die at Leo's hand if Leo ever found out. But I brushed it off and walked away with Aki.

* * *

As we walked into the garage I giggled when I saw Jack, Crow, and Yusei all gathered around a computer looking at something. "Jack!" I called to him and he looked up from the computer. "Yes?" He asked me as Crow smiled and waved at Aki, and Yusei nodded his head at her.

"I'm going to steal your underwear now okay? Thanks!" I said then skipped off to his room.

A full ten seconds later, my brother really was dense, Jack yelled at me. "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Then I heard footsteps behind me.

I immediately picked up the pace and ran for my life. Straight to Jacks room to.

I got to his room and locked his door.


End file.
